


Reward

by Kalista77



Series: The Worst Days [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Character with OCD, Death, Double rape, F/M, M/M, Multi, Murder, Other, Psychological Torture, Punishment, Rape, Slaves, Torture, Trauma, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 04:06:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19191523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalista77/pseuds/Kalista77
Summary: Why Leon hates blowjobs.





	Reward

“This is a reward, Elyon,” Damien purred in his ear. “Relax and enjoy it.”

Leon might have liked to tell him that he could take his reward and shove it up his ass, that it was hard to relax while being fucked roughly enough to make him bleed, and that this was definitely a way to try to convince him to be less good, but the rubbery ball gag stretching his jaw to uncomfortable limits made it somewhat difficult to voice any of those sentiments.

“She has a wonderful mouth, doesn’t she?”

Leon didn’t want to think about that.

He didn’t want to think about the half-dead woman on her knees in front of him opening her mouth as she stared ahead with dull eyes. She was broken inside, would be better off dead, but instead Damien had her here, kneeling in front of him so that every time Damien pressed into him from behind, his own cock was forced into her throat.

Nothing about this was a reward.

The gag in his mouth wouldn’t let him speak his protests, the cock ring around his dick wouldn’t let him come- the only actual positive about this scenario, as far as Leon was concerned; he didn’t  _ want _ to come down that poor girl’s throat-, he would rather have murdered the person fucking him than listen to his voice for a single second more, and that girl… that poor girl.

He closed his eyes, refusing to cry for the bastard who was doing this even while his mind replaced the girl’s eyes with that of Tara, Naomi, Claire, all those girls that he’d tortured and watched Father sexually abuse and then murdered. He’d drawn the line at rape back then, when he’d been all of eleven, but here Damien was, making him do that too.

“Open your eyes,” Damien snapped, and something hot pressed down on his lower back. Branding iron.

Leon jerked and did as he was told. He always did as he was told eventually. Sometimes he wondered why he ever even tried.

The contraption in which Damien currently had him was something like a stockade, except there were ropes tied around his ankles that ran up into the ceiling, holding them up and apart so that he couldn’t move himself hardly at all.

Damien was behind him, fucking him brutally, as he did, and that poor girl was kneeling in front of him letting each of Damien’s thrusts drive Leon’s cock into her throat.

Sometimes he wondered why he even tried.

He could feel her gagging around him and with a lack of anything else he could possibly do, he started reciting prime numbers in his head- anything to try to make the nightmare a little less real.

He was up to seven hundred and thirty-three when Damien finished and pulled out of him, and his attempt at dissociation was derailed at the feeling of blood and come leaking out of him and dripping to the floor. He resisted the urge to gag and knew that if Damien let him, he’d likely scrub half his body raw after this.

“Now it’s time for the best part,” Damien said smoothly, and Leon wanted to cut his hands off piece by piece as he took the cock ring off.

_ No. No, don’t. I don’t want this. Stop. Please stop. Don’t make me do this. Please. _

The words were useless, and Leon was almost grateful for the gag to keep him from saying them. Damien wouldn’t have listened anyway. It was best if he never knew how this was breaking him.

Damien fisted his hand in the girl’s hair and forced her up and down Leon’s cock until his body betrayed him, not for the first time.

Leon closed his eyes again so that the tears wouldn’t escape.

Damien slapped him. “ _ Open _ your  _ eyes _ .”

Leon did.

Damien slit the girl’s throat and dropped her unceremoniously on the carpet before patting Leon on the head in a parody of anything kind. “Enjoy your reward,” he said mockingly as he walked out, leaving him there.

Leon’s eyes never left the body as the girl bled out onto the carpet without ever making a sound.

And he could never forgive himself that of everything he felt in that moment, horrified and guilty and pained and used, above them all was the desire to simply clean up the mess.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at:  
> https://kalista77.tumblr.com/


End file.
